Shower
by gilboob
Summary: After their previous "session" Ludwig and Gilbert need a shower. But how steamy will things get once they are in there? Definite PWP, based off of an RP, read the details inside. RP request CLOSED.


Hello again! I can't believe I'm writing another fic in such a short time, but I am! This will be the sequel to 'Different', but you don't have to read that first. Still based off of Rps, and you should expect any sequels in the "Different" series be Rps as well.

Shout out to my wonderful Preussen, I couldn't have done this without you liebe!

This has got _major _fluff in the middle, and _2_ smut scenes. Yep, we went there. /gigglesmadly/

I own nothing except the computer this was typed on, and only half of the plot.

* * *

><p><p>

Shower

Ludwig woke up slowly, a heavy weight pressing on his chest. It happened to be his brother Gilbert. He tried to remember how he got on the couch with his brother sleeping on top of him. Oh right, the sex. He smiled to himself and tried to lean up, but a slight ache in his back made him stop. He wouldn't be doing any lifting today, even if it was only Gil's body.

"Hey, Gilbert, wake up" he whispered, shaking his shoulder. The figure on top of him shifted and lifted his head groggily, eyes squinting in the sunlight pouring through a window. "W-what is it,L-Luddy?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes like a child. "You have to get off me. I need to shower." the blonde said. "Don' wanna. Why can't you carry me like you always do?" he mumbled, nuzzling his head into the neck in front of him. "My back hurts to much from pounding into your tight little ass, bruder" he whispered seductively, waiting for a good reaction. He got it when he saw the blush spreading over his brothers cheeks and feels a face bury itself deeper into his neck. "Mmmm, shut up...you're so unawesome, bruderlein" Lud chuckles and nuzzles the white hair in front of him, kissing his brother on the forehead.

"'m sticky..." Gilbert says, and he is. His come has spread between their naked bodies and has dried. "Me too. Now come on, get up!" he says. Gilbert grumbles and gets off, sulking. Chuckling, Ludwig gets up, the crick in his back sorting self out after a couple of moments, and he picks up his big brother. Gil yelps and clings to his body, wrapping his legs around his waist. Ludwig carries him to the bathroom and deposits him on the floor, and then turns the shower on, warm water spraying invitingly. He steps in, his brother following suit. Ludwig grabs a wash cloth and puts some soap on it. He wraps his left arm around his brother's waist and with his other arm he slowly starts to scrub his stomach and chest clean of his essence. He lays his head in the crook of the pale neck placed before him, inhaling his brother's sweet scent.

The albino leans his head back, closing his eyes contently. He can feel the cloth glide upwards to his collarbone and his brother's content hum at the aroma of the body wash reaching his nose. "Mmmm West...I feel so clean" he mumbles sheepishly. He grabs the cloth as it is placed in his hand and turns around. "My turn bruder." he hears Ludwig say, and he squirts more soap onto the cloth. Reaching down, he slowly starts washing the others leg, then goes around to the back of his ass, and finally up to his back. Ludwig leans his head down and kisses the tip of his lover's nose, and then rests his head on his shoulder, sighing peacefully. "Mmmm, that feels good..." Gilbert hears Ludwig whisper to his neck. The albino smiles to himself and keeps going, spreading the suds over the expanse of the toned back.

Lud loops his arms around his brother's neck and feels himself slowly drifting to sleep, the water pounding out a rhythm in his ears. A sharp pinch to his earlobe makes him yelp and look up, glaring. "Don't fall asleep! I'm not strong enough to carry you." he says as he slowly wipes his stomach and abs clear of his essence. Ludwig laughs and lowers his head again to place a few soft kisses under Gil's jawbone. The albino takes the showerhead and lifts it off and sprays the water over the pair of them.

Ludwig lifts his head up, purposely opening his eyes so the sting of the water keeps him awake. Once they are both rinsed off, he reaches behind his brother and turns the shower to a colder setting. Gil shivers. "Hey, whats that for?" he asks, hugging himself tight, trying to keep his body heat inside. "This." Ludwig states simply, placing his palm on Gilbert's now awakened erection. He knew that cold temperatures made blood rush to that part of the body, and he would take advantage of that knowledge. Gilbert groaned loudly, unconsciously thrusting his hips into the touch, and his face turns a brilliant, vibrant red. "Hmmm, you're as red as a tomato...should I tell Antonio that you turn the color of his favorite food when you're aroused?" Lud teased. "S-shut up!" Gil says, embarrassed. "Nein, you're just so adorable, and you know it." Gilbert covers his face and turns away. "I am not! You're so unawesome, West", he mumbles into the palms of his hands.

"You are...", Lud grabs his waist and turns his brother around to face him, pulling his hands away form his face. "You're adorable, you're wonderful, you're amazing. You're a cocky bastard sometimes, and you get into more trouble than you can handle." The albino grins weakly and blushes. "But you're mine. And I wouldn't want it any other way." Ludwig finishes charmingly, kissing his lover on the lips softly. "And you're mine, bruderlein." Another kiss begins, starting slow and innocent, but turning more passionate as someone's tongue-they can't remember whose- invades the others, claiming their territory. Gilbert pushes Ludwig back against the tiled wall, opposite the showerhead. He quickly claims dominance in the kiss, and pushes his body against his brother's. His cock is pressing against Ludwig's hip, and he groans loudly. Ludwig takes this opportunity to slip in his tongue and lick every corner he can reach. He bucks against Gilbert's cock, the friction absolutely wonderful. The two wet muscles massage each other, licking and playing, and Gilbert reaches down, taking both of their members.

"Ha...haa..I suppose you w-want to top do you?" Ludwig groans loudly as Gilbert starts to stroke their erections. "Mmm, why not? It could be fun." "Only th-this one t-timeaahhhh!" Ludwig leans his head back as he nears release. "Of c-course, bruderlein" Gilbert pants out, he's getting close too. He speeds up his strokes, groaning slightly in the process. Ludwig is almost at the peak when he frantically grabs Gil's face and smashes his mouth against his own, muffling his screams as he comes. Gilbert comes at the same time, yelling a mix of swears and his brother's name. Their come splattered simultaneously against their previously clean torsos. They both pant heavily, and Gilbert leans down to lick at the others ear and whisper "Come on West, bend over for me..."

"W-was? What are you...?" "I wanna fuck you of course! I thought that was obvious." Gil says, licking his lips. The blonde has to comply, he's too weak to struggle with his brother when he's this horny, and in some deep dark part of his mind, he wants this. He leans over, putting his hands on the edge of the tub, exposing his ass, patiently waiting to be stretched. Instead, he feels something much bigger push at his entrance. "Gilbert? What are you doing? Y-you didn't...ahhh!...p-prepare me!" He could feel tears roll down his cheeks at the pain. "G-Gott West..you're fucking tight..." Gil pants out. "You're not the smallest, you know." The blonde grinds out. "Kesesese, can I move yet?" he hears Gilbert ask. "N-nein, not yet." Ludwig groans at the pain and breathes deeply. He has to make himself relax or else it will hurt more.

Gilbert strokes his brother's sides, smirking in triumph. "I'm waiting, love." "Sh-shut up," Lud mumbles, "You're the one who didn't stretch me." "I figured you were strong, and that you liked it _rough_" Gil hissed. _'He's right'_ Ludwig thinks to himself, _'I was trained to take much more pain than this' _"Fine, y-you can move now..." He grits out, waiting for the enormous pain. He gets it. Gilbert starts thrusting in rough and fast, hands gripping hips with bruising force. Even with his erratic thrusting, he manages to hit Ludwig's sweet spot dead on several times, feeling him spasm. He reaches lower with one hand and grabs his member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. "W-West...ha...you're fucking hot...verdammt...", and with that, he hits the others prostate dead on. "F-fuck...Gilbert!"

Ludwig comes for the third time in twelve hours, his seed shooting out in front of him, painting the wall and the bathtub white. His walls constrict around Gilbert's member, sending him over the edge of bliss. He shudders and waits for his brother to pull out, collapsing onto the floor of the tub, exhausted. He feels the cum drip out of him and down his thighs, and catches Gilbert as he falls on top of him. "That was awesome..." the albino says, breathing heavily. He clings to Lud like a lifeline and looks up. "Ja, it was" he says "Three times in a row...verdammt..." "I didn't think that was humanly possible!" Gilbert teases, chuckling. "Mmmm, I can't get up like this..." He refers to the new ache in his back similar to the one his brother had an hour ago. "H-hold on" Lud says. He reaches his foot out to turn the shower off, realizing how long it took them and how much water they've wasted, but not exactly caring at the moment.

He hugs his lover closer and breathes in deeply, Gilbert doing the same. " 'm so tired, don' wanna move..." Gil yawns and blushes cutely. Ludwig chuckles and leans up and snatches the washcloth one last time, wiping his brother off first, and then himself, his thighs dripping with release. He throws it back and lays back, Gilbert's head against his chest. After a few silent, peaceful moments, they both fall asleep, the feel of the others heartbeat lulling them into dream land.

Well, that's it! It's only been what, a day since Different came out and here I am, writing another! This was a lot shorter than Different too...

Review if you want!


End file.
